


I Can See Clearly Now - Bechloe Week 2017

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Beca's relationship with Chloe changes over the course of a crazy week.





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of related ficlets based on the prompts from [Bechloe Week 2017](https://bechloe-week.tumblr.com/post/163329258672/bechloe-week-starts-tomorrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe not-so-stealthily follows Beca around all day to get her to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coincidence

Beca looked down at the coffee on her desk then looked around at the empty studio. She sighed, rolled her eyes and set her headset back on her head. Whatever, it was kind of a nice gesture and made her Monday morning suck a little less.

She was so engrossed in her work she didn’t even realize she’d missed lunch until her stomach started rumbling. What she wouldn’t give for a greasy Taco from…She shook her head when she saw the Taco Bell bag on the corner of her desk. She could just kiss Chloe. She blushed. That is in a friendly platonic way, yeah totally. Whatever, food!

It was later than usual when Beca made her way to the apartment she shared with Amy. She shook her head and laughed when red hair caught her attention from the corner of her eye. “In the neighborhood?” she asked.

“What a coincidence meeting you here!” Chloe gushed, like she hadn’t been following Beca around all day.

Beca smirked. “You are such a weirdo!” She said, “Look, I appreciate your stalker-like dedication. But I am not spending my first Friday off in forever doing a movie marathon.”

Chloe pouted and put on her puppy dog eyes. “This is the first time the Bellas have been together since the World Competition. It would really mean so much to me, to us, if you could join.”

Beca grinned and shook her head. If Chloe had tried that in the first place, then she wouldn’t have needed to do anything else. But, letting her know about that could prove dangerous. “Whatever,” Beca sighed. “I suppose you did go through all of this trouble. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Yay!” Chloe exclaimed, wrapping Beca in an enthusiastic hug. 

As she did, Beca took in a deep breath of Chloe’s familiar shampoo. Yeah, this was going to be an interesting week.


	2. Tuesday (Eyelashes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and children don't mix. She knows this, but those eyelashes though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Summer Camp

You shoot me down, but I won’t fall, I am titanium. dee Dee DEE DEE DEE

“Damned alarm clock!” Beca fumbled for the snooze button without opening her eyes. “I’m pretty sure I was having an amazing dream too.” She sighed and pulled a pillow over her face in a last ditch effort to fend off the coming day.

“Oh no you don’t captain, my captain! Up and at ‘em!”

“Ames? It’s before noon. What are you even doing up? Go back to bed.”

“And let you miss out on a day with Chloe? Not gonna happen!”

“What day with…? Ugh, Aubrey. Do you think she would notice if I, you know, didn’t show up?”

“You promised you would help Aubrey and Chloe with the mini-camp today since you don’t have anyone booked at the studio.”

“Actually, what I said was they shouldn’t let kids loose in a place surrounded by bear traps and that they at least need to be supervised.”

“So you basically volunteered and then Chloe batted her eyelashes.”

“Damn those eyelashes.”

Amy grinned and raised her eyes provocatively.

“Oh whatever, Amy, just get out so I can get changed.”

“I bet you wouldn’t kick Chloe out.”

“Out!”

***

Late in the afternoon, Amy heard an groan followed by a loud thump on the front door to the apartment. She opened the door to find Beca slumped against it, branches in her hair, blue paint on her right arm and feathers glued to her left.

“I. Hate. Kids.” Beca growled.

Amy turned up her nose. “What is that smell? It smells like a wallaby ate and pooped out a crocodile!”

“How would? whatever. I need a shower… and to throw these clothes away.” Beca left her shoes in the hallway and went to clean off and reclaim whatever was left of her dignity.

While Beca was still in the bathroom, Amy heard a knock on the door. Chloe, aside from a feather in her hair looked a great deal better off than Beca.

“I’d ask if Becs was here, but,” she wrinkled her nose, “that’s pretty obvious. You might want to get rid of these shoes before the neighbors complain.”

“So, you’re here to see Beca?”

“Oh, yeah, totes. I have some cream my mom makes that totally takes off anything and leaves your skin softer than a baby’s bottom.”

“Ow!” Beca hollered from the bathroom.

“Yeah, I should probably.” Chloe held up the jar and Amy opened the door wider to let her in.

***

Beca emerged from the bathroom an hour later to the most amazing smell. “Did you order out Ames?”

“No, your wife is cooking. Can we keep her?”

“She’s not my…”

Chloe offered Beca a taste of the sauce.

“Mm, so does a June wedding work for you?” Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe giggled. “You’re such a tease Beca Mitchell.” When they finally set down to eat dinner and Beca and Amy expressed their thanks, she shrugged and said, “I just figured I should do something nice for you after I dragged you out to Falling Leaves and you ended up… I still don’t understand the glue. We didn’t have any!”

Amy laughed. “You should have seen last week when she…”

“Amy!”

“Later” she staged whispered across the table.

Chloe giggled.

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes. “Damn those eyelashes!”


	3. Word Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca decides she hates group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Crimes
> 
> A/N: I know the Robin Thicke song can be interpreted in multiple ways, but honestly, on my first reading it offended me too so I borrowed a few lines and took the rest from Weird Al’s parody instead.

On Wednesday morning, Beca decided group chat might be one of the worst inventions ever. It was only 9 AM and Beca already had a headache. The Bellas were excitedly discussing plans for Friday’s movie marathon and the lines of text were flying across her screen faster than she could read them. It might at least help if they were in English.

Beca: Everybody shut up!

Amy: Oy captain, forget ur chill pills this morning?

Lily: Your. I know where to score some more, if you’re out.

Flo: In my country, they put you to work making drugs when you turn three.

Stacy: Sounds like somebody hasn’t been getting any.

Beca: Dude!

Jessica: Yeah, Stace, everything has it’s time and place.

Ashley: its

Jessica: what?

Ashley: It’s okay I love you!

Chloe: Maybe you need some expresso.

Aubrey: It’s espresso.

Chloe: But Emily pronounces it like that

Emily: :p

Stacy: Put that thing away unless you plan to use it. ;)

Beca: Stace, no! Just no!

Stacy: OIC if U R going to B like that I’ll C U Friday.

Cynthia Rose: What are you seven?

Stacy: As someone who has thoroughly inspected my goodies. You know for a fact that I’m not.

Cynthia Rose: …

Stacy: ;) Anyway I’m leaving the conversation. Places to see, people to do.

Beca: Yeah, I need to cut out to and get to work. Hugs to everyone!

Chloe: Aww, Beca said she wants to hug me!

Stacy: What rhymes with hug me?

Beca: Hey!

Aubrey: I thought you said you were leaving the conversation?

Amy: Bloe!

Beca Mitchell has left the conversation.


	4. You Don't Bring Me Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe have different ideas about what dinner date means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flowers

"Okay, start from the beginning," Amy said, once Beca stopped hyperventilating.

 

***

"Hey Becs. Is everything okay? You don't usually call before lunchtime."

 

"Hey Chlo, yeah some people around the studio were talking about this new place downtown and I want to try it out. Are you busy tonight around dinner time?"

 

"Never busy if you are the one asking."

 

During the pause, Beca could imagine Chloe winking. She rolled   her eyes at the mental image.

 

Chloe continued, "Can you pick me up at six, then?"

 

"Yeah sure, it's a date or whatever. Gotta go; lots to do with only working three days this week."

 

On the other end of the line Chloe blushed. "Alright then," she said.

 

***

Beca knocked on the door at ten minutes to six.

 

"Wow, you look..." Beca stared at Chloe, hair done up, make up perfectly done and suddenly she felt like an ugly troll.

 

"You like?" Chloe's smile lit up the doorway as she spun around to show off her flowy dress.

 

"Yes. You look so amazing. Now I feel underdressed."

 

"You look beautiful. You always do."

 

Beca blushed and ducked he head. "Whatever. I'm sorry. I mean thank you. Oh, here. I passed a shop on the way home and these made me think of you."

 

"Oh, they are my favorite flowers and so beautiful. Thank you so much!" She ducked into her apartment to put the flowers in water and a few minutes later they were on their way.

 

***

Chloe wouldn't stop grinning at her, so Beca took to looking around the restaurant. The decor felt like a cross between New York City and Atlanta and somehow they made that work. Because all the sudden she's an interior designer, right?

 

Beca's humming slowly turned to singing. "I won't treat you like you're oh so typical. All you think of lately is getting underneath me. All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Oh, sorry I've been working on a remix for the club on Saturday. It's kind of catchy and I guess the lyrics are stuck in my head."

 

"And here I thought you were singing me a love song."

 

Beca rolled her eyes. "You're so weird."

 

Chloe arched her eyebrow. "Tegan and Sara, huh?" she mused.

 

Beca shrugged. "Yeah, I'd never heard of them before, but Cynthia Rose said I might like them."

 

Chloe giggled. "Of course she did."

 

"I don't get it."

 

"It's just..."

 

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies. Can I take your order, please?"

 

****

 

The meal was delicious and the conversation easy. Chloe was thinking about veterinary school, which for some reason made Beca feel better than the idea of Chloe as an exotic dancer.

 

"You can be anything you want to be Chlo. I believe in you. We took world's remember? Together we're unstoppable."

 

"You and me?" Chloe asked with a curious expression.

 

"Together forever," Beca offered raising her glass in salute.

 

***

When they got back to Chloe's apartment, Chloe stopped outside of the door and grinned. She sang "Can you come a little closer?"

 

Beca rolled her eyes and let Chloe wrap her arms around Beca's neck.

 

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes for a moment and smiled. "Tonight was absolutely perfect. Thank you so much for everything!"

 

***

 

"And then she kissed me! She kissed me on the lips Amy!"

 

"You don't bring me flowers,” Amy whined.

 

"You are allergic."

 

"So you bought her flowers, sang her a love song, you talked about your future together and on top of that you called it a date,” Amy deadpanned.

 

"I uh... Oh. Well damn."

 

"If Bumper had done that for me, I would have been all over him like ... well me on chocolate cake. I mean I would be anyway, but you know if didn't know him and wasn't already riding that pony every chance I get. And believe me when I tell you..."

 

"Dude, gross! Yeah, I get it. okay I just. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this."

 

"Beca, you and I have been roommates for years, besties even and you hardly talk to me when you come through the door after work. You literally jump when she calls your name. You can't wait to be with her. I think you already know what you feel. The question is: What are you going to do about it?"


	5. Harry Potter Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 what???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated - Still short, but I hope you enjoy

“I can do this. It’s going to be what, seven books, 90 minutes each, like ten and half hours?”

“Looks like Chloe didn’t tell you,” Aubrey said with a grin. “Deathly Hallows is in two parts. Figuring in a potty break between movies, we’re looking at a 24 hour marathon.”

“Alright then, it was good seeing you, you guys have fun!”

Of course, Chloe came around the corner and Beca forgot what she was thinking. That always seemed to happen, Beca deep in her own head and Chloe barging in ripping open shower curtains and… Beca shivered. So many things kept her off balance in the years since they met, but last night knocked her over. A kiss at the end of a night that Beca hadn’t even realized was a date.

They didn’t talk about it last night or this morning. Chloe pushes but it never feels like pushing, she’s makes it feel like she’s just waiting for you at the place you wanted to go anyway. 

Apparently, Beca wanted to be on the couch, sharing a blanket with Chloe, halfway through the Philosopher’s Stone.

“What position do you think you’d be in?” Chloe asks dreamily. Her head is on Beca’s shoulder and their fingers are interlaced. She giggles when Amy snorts from her nearby recliner. “I mean on the quidditch team.”

Beca shrugged. “Knowing my luck, I’d be the snitch.”

“Snitches get stitches pitches!” Amy yelled.

Jessica and Ashley started excitedly discussing the rules of quidditch and most of the remaining Bellas joined in. Aubrey tried, in vain, to shush the group so she could hear the movie and Lily made a comment about magic not working that way.

Chloe leaned up, her lips brushed Beca’s ear as she purred, “I guess I’ll have to be the seeker.”

The next five movies went by in much the same way. Between laughing at the Bellas, and losing her breath at little, mostly innocent, touches from Chloe, Beca hardly noticed the time.

Just after midnight, most of the Bellas were ready to crash. Ashley and Jessica put up a fuss arguing that if they didn’t watch Deathly Hallows then Voldemort wins. Beca expected Chloe to agree, but she just squeezed Beca’s hand and whispered, “Ready to go to bed?”


	6. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. But what about regrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleepover

Beca woke up in an oddly familiar bed. It had been a couple of years since they left the Bellas house. But last night after the movie marathon reunion thing that Chloe had roped her in to. Chloe. The first sound she noticed was the humming. Of course Chloe would be humming Titanium. Beca opened her eyes and took in Chloe’s distinct lack of any covering.

“Oh, hey, you’re awake!” Chloe chirped. She’d always been a morning person, except when sharing a tent with a dozen other girls, but this morning Chloe was positively vibrating with joy.

Beca lifted her blanket to confirm, yup naked as the day she was born. So wow, that actually happened.

“Yup and it was aca-amazing!”

“Oh, did I say that out loud? I, um…” Beca blew a flustered breath.

Chloe’s smile crashed. “Was it… not okay? Are you…? Oh great! I’ve ruined everything. You hate me now and we’re never gonna be friends anymore or you’ll pretend we’re friends but it will be all awkward and…”

Beca cut Chloe off with a kiss. “Breathe, Chlo. I’m happy, really happy. I just… it’s a lot to process okay?”

Chloe searched Beca’s face, blue eyes trembling on the verge of tears. “You’re sure we’re okay? This isn’t too fast for you?”

Beca chuckled. “Our first kiss was only two days ago.”

Chloe’s lips fell into a frown again.

“But you did see me naked like six years ago, so…”

Chloe laughed and punched Beca’s shoulder. “I’m being serious.”

“I know, sorry.” Beca took a deep breath. “If I’m being honest I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I didn’t say anything, when you made that comment senior year, because I wasn’t sure if you meant me, but … Chlo, you are my best friend in the whole world and I want this with you. I want everything with you. I love you.”

Chloe’s tears spilled over. “Not weirdo or nerd?”

Beca smiled and kissed away Chloe’s tears. “You are a weirdo and an awesome nerd. But I love you: Beautiful, persistent, still has my audition cup after six years, sexy, perfect Chloe Beale and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you in whatever way you’ll have me.”


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is very proud of her girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pride

Beca and Chloe decided not to say anything to the Bellas on Saturday morning though their hand holding and whispers during brunch caught more than a few glances and knowing grins.

 

After saying goodbye to the Bellas, they spent the day together talking things through. What did this mean about their future? How would things change? What things would stay the same?

 

On Sunday, they felt ready and broke the news in group chat with mostly predictable results:

 

Aubrey: Congratulations. I wish you both the best.

 

Beca: My girlfriend. Chloe is my girlfriend.

 

Chloe: *blush*

 

Emily: Wait, You weren't dating before?

 

Stacie: Just means they're banging now, hope U R ready for a brother or sister.

 

Beca: Dude!

 

Lily: I ate my twin in the womb

 

Flo: I've always wanted a brother or sister, you know somewhere the crocodiles can't eat them

 

Beca: Yeah, not even thinking about kids, but did I mention Chloe is my girlfriend?

 

Amy: Alright, Cynthia Rose, pay up!

 

Cynthia Rose: Man, couldn't you two have waited one month?

 

Beca: Nope, because Chloe is my girlfriend. I want to tell everybody. I should write a song.

 

Aubrey: I can organize a party if you like.

 

Ashley: Jessica and I have been dating for five years and nobody got this excited.

 

Jessica: I know rite?

 

Beca: Hey congratulations! By the way did I mention Chloe is my girlfriend?


End file.
